PREAM Team - Pokeparasite Research, Extermination, and More
by NyantasDragon
Summary: Shaun was a Growlithe. He was a young Growlithe capable of biting, growling, eating, and barking. He also lost his family to the so-called Pokeparasite, but people just think it's a parasite. In reality, no one knows. It's just killing off all the Pokémon in the world... So, now, evidently, Shaun's going to have to join P.R.E.A.M. at this rate or else well, the world is doomed.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: _

_This is really something I thought would be nice to write. It's something that I got the "this could work" gist from. _

_It's a(nother) Pokémon story. Yaaaaaaaaay. .-. Honestly, there are so many out there that this is guaranteed to get lost in the many that there are. It's just something I came up with. So why not right?_

_Rated T because you never know..._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't, and will (probably) never own Pokémon. But this is a fanfiction. So... well... yeah...**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Day That He'd Never Forget

Shaun was a Growlithe. He was a young Growlithe capable of biting, growling, eating, and barking. He also lost his family to the so-called Pokeparasite, but people just think it's a parasite. In reality, well, no one knows. It's just killing off all the Pokémon in the world...

This one morning, he woke up hungry, and decided to find something to eat.

Shaun's home was fairly simple. He constructed a hut-looking house using wood in the surrounding forest. He went far from the ashes of his previous home. Of course, this new house is much less comfortable than the one where he lived with his parents in.

Growling, because that's what Shaun does, the young Growlithe dashed out of the door (which was invisible-but apparently for Shaun, it's the "Greatest Door in the World" with amazing gems decorating the truly awe-inspiring door, but again, it's invisible and will stay that way forever). Once he got out, he barked loudly, and grinned.

An incredible amount of Pokémon leaped out from the trees and cried in warning. They were, well, a nice meal for Shaun. The Growlithe drooled and heard a rumble, of which the source was held at the stomach. He barked again, though not as loudly to save his slowly deteriorating energy, and began to head into the forest.

* * *

**A not particularly long moment later...**

* * *

Shaun sighed. The Growlithe was satisfied. He ate a couple native birds (which indeed, were Pokémon, and that's the horror of it). He also gave himself a helping of a Pokémon he didn't recognize. It was most likely passing through or traveling after it's friends and family had fallen to the so-called Pokeparasite.

Shaun didn't know too much of the "world outside the forest". He could listen to several Pokémon passing through, but usually the only useful information were things like, "Did you hear? The last Pichu died to the Pokeparasite 5 moons ago (A/N: Wild Pokémon language)." "Palkia gave his life to save the Wobbuffets! Who knew he could do that?" Other news contained information like what to eat, and sad, sad stories of their friends and family dying.

Honestly, Shaun didn't know too much about the Pokeparasite. Apparently, at first they start fainting for absolutely no reason, even mid-conversation. Then, they begin to feel nauseous. Next, they began to go crazy-they start to lose their minds. After that, they die. This all occurs in a duration of around three days. It's not contagious either. Pokémon just get this Pokeparasite.

But Shaun never really felt the type of sorrow all the other Pokémon who are passing through the forest get. He would even often listen patiently to the Pokémon when he invited some into his home (those that were not wild of course) without shedding a tear. Even if he tried his hardest, for some reason, he would just stay positive.

Perhaps that was a bad attribute of his. Shaun never really got it. He also lived alone, so that might as well make his life harder, but it didn't. He just kept strong, barked, growled, howled, bit, and hunted.

Basically, that's what Shaun thought made up most of his life. Though, Shaun was 10 at the time. And quite dumb too. So, he was dumb, unbelievably positive, and also young and alone.

Hm. Shaun didn't think much of his life. The Growlithe liked his life just the way it was.

**That's why Shaun didn't expect to see the forest burning in front of his eyes the next morning when he felt the heat and darted out of his home. The flames flickering and lapping at the trees, turning them into ash as the Pokémon desperately tried to escape the flames though some failing to do so. And he was in the middle of the flames. His house caught of fire, just by barely, but making it's way to Shaun. **

"No," Shaun managed to muster. "No." He couldn't move. He stared at the fire, and his house burning. His beautiful door would burn down. His home would burn down. And so would Shaun along with it. Even if he tried to run, he wouldn't be able to escape. The young soon to be dead Growlithe was trapped and helpless... more helpless than the wild Pokémon. Birds were falling from the sky as they died, and the screams of the wild Pokémon were unmistakable.

Shaun would die. He would die to the color of his father's fur (A/N: Can you guess what Shaun's fur coloring is?). Ironically, he began to tremble. It suddenly became chilly. The fire would find Shaun, and then burn, burn, and burn the young Pokémon to ashes.

Shaun whimpered, and then screamed as he began to lose his senses. He frantically darted his head around to find an escape root, and then yowled. He would experience a slow, painful death to the very fire abilities his father had. He would die in one of the worst ways, slowly, painfully, and permanent.

The Growlithe passed out.

* * *

Shaun woke up, but his paws weren't touching the hot dirt ground. Instead, there was nothing. He began to put pieces of the fire again, and felt his meal from yesterday beginning to come up.

"I can feel that, but don't you dare do that. It's going to land on something and it'll stink, and we're going to come back here later to clean up after this incident. I don't want to be responsible of cleaning your food," a disapproving, yet somehow gentle voice snapped. Shaun looked at his captor or well, savior. A Drifblim?

"Who are you?" Shaun asked warily. The Drifblim smirked.

"Me? Oh, I'm Agar, your _hero_," the Drifblim replied. Shaun resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I found you in the middle of the fire. What the hell were you doing there?" Shaun kept quiet, slightly embarrassed, but then he snickered.

"Wait, did you say Agar? That's... that's the worst name I've come across yet." The Growlithe then shut up when under the Drifblims's glare.

"I'm going to drop you," the Pokémon said in monotone, and Shaun felt Agar's grip becoming looser.

"S-Sorry," Shaun stammered. The grip became tighter. Agar sighed.

"Anyway, just so I can tease you about _your _name, what name were you given at the time of your birth?" Agar asked. Shaun sighed.

"You mean my name?" Agar, began to loosen his grip, which probably meant _yes, so hurry up and tell me_. Shaun quickly replied instead with, "S-Shaun." The Drifblim looked at him.

"Shaun? I could swear I heard that somewhere. What's your last name?" the Drifblim inquired. Shaun glanced at Agar, and looked away. He couldn't tell him that... because he couldn't remember. The Growlithe was sure he heard it in certain parts of his memory, but he could never quite put his finger on it confidently. All Shaun could remember were small pieces of his last name here and there.

"I'll drop y-"

"I don't remember." The Drifblim looked at Shaun skeptically. Agar didn't really doubt Shaun. He just wasn't sure if the young Pokémon was being true with him or not.

"You sure?" the Drifblim questioned. Shaun nodded, this time more sure.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied back, this time with more confidence.

"Fine."

* * *

**Closing Words:**

**Just to be clear, there are wild Pokémon and well, "properly raised and not stupid" Pokémon. Imagine it like this-there are two type of human, both rather dangerous, but the wild humans aren't very intelligent. It's really more like the Mystery Dungeon idea. In a dungeon, there are those that attack for no reason, of which you must defeat, and those that are (usually) pacifists. The ones hostile are wild and you and your team are not. Though, that's not properly the right way to say this. As time passes, and you read on, you might get it more. **

**HUMANS DO NOT EXIST IN THIS WORLD. However, humans may or may not become involved as well in future chapters. Maybe. **

**Ahem and about the Pokeparasite. It's not Pokerus. They are two completely different things. Indeed, the said virus is in this world, however not the main issue in this story. I repeat, the story does not revolve around Pokerus (which you would probably get in the future). The Pokerus has positive effects whilst the Pokeparasite is able to kill. There is a significant difference. **

**Also, wild Pokémon have what you could call an "accent" but not exactly. They'll say some things in different ways. One being a moon = a month. Or complete moon = a year (please note that full moon does not mean an year). Another is distance, but because this is all too complicated and I'm too lazy to make up words, I (most likely) won't include this. **

**Wild Pokémon are how intelligent Pokémon survive, by eating them. So... yeah. This is going to be quite challenging to write. But... don't worry, these Pokémon are not cannibals because of this. **

**By the way, Shaun's name is actually the result of long deliberation. I even thought that Aury could do in one instance. The reason for this is I wanted to include "au" in the name. Can you guess? Too late. It's the symbol of the element gold. Shaun's fur is actually a bit of a "gold" color. He's a shiny. :3 **

**That's it for now... I think... **

**But... thanks for reading! **

**~Nyantas**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_I wanted to update this as quickly as possible. This is _probably_ the story I'd like to work on more._

_This chapter I'm introducing a character from one of the earlier generations (B&W). It's really just a bug though... Furthermore I'm not going to deal with any X&Y Pokémon as of yet because I'm still pretty confused about this, but don't let it bother you. I might just add some depending on feedback from all of you._

**_Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow: Thanks for reading and being so considerate to even review this small awkward little piece I just recently thought of. Again, thank you. As for the fire, I agree. I'm a little bothered by the conditions myself, and I strongly believe (in myself :P) that I'll somehow manage to fit an explanation somewhere along the way. There..., well I don't want to spoil too much, but let's just say, it becomes a "fiery" mess after. _**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to PREAM!

"WELCOME TO THE PREAM TEAM!"

"..."

Shaun stared. He stared for a few seconds then blinked. For some reason, he ended up in what seemed like a huge dome from outside. He couldn't explain it correctly, as the interior design was not at all what he had expected. Right now, he was in what seemed like a counter? Agar had entered a code which helped them go on in. Not only that, a Joltik was right there. It was so incredibly small, Shaun could laugh. The Growlithe hardly noticed the small being, who seemed to read his mind and squeaked in reply. "I'm the last of my kind! Better treat me nicely!" Shaun might've actually laughed if he didn't see the dangerously electrifying sparks that had been spewing off from the tiny bug.

"I-I'm sorry. Um. I'm Shaun...," Shaun muttered apprehensively. One wrong move and he would probably die. The Joltik smiled, and the sparks began to fade, and Shaun sighed in relief. It had certainly brought up unnecessary pressure.

The Joltic returned the greeting. "Yo! I'm Jolly. Nice ta meet cha!" There was also a Cyndaquil trembling behind a Feraligatr. The Feraligatr waved, and Shaun felt awkward with his paws unable to wave back. So, he just kind of waved his tail instead. It seemed to work, but the Cyndaquil continued to quiver at an insane speed.

"I'm Scion, and this little girl is Caris. We found her a few days ago left alone in a campfire set on fire. Seriously, when Pokémon go crazy because of the Pokeparasite, it really sucks, especially in a dense forest," Scion boomed. Shaun was startled by the loud, deafening noise, but nodded anyway. On another case, when he tried to approach Caris, she freaked out, jumped, and ran away. "Don't mind her, she's always like that," Scion assured.

"Oh, really...," Shaun trailed off. He smiled. That was an interesting encounter. However, Shaun had other more complicated things on his mind at the moment. "Erm. Jolly? Scion? Didn't you guys mention a "PREAM" earlier?"

Scion smirked as Jolly crawled onto Scion's head. "Yeah, and if you don't join, we'll dump you out," Scion said. That didn't explain anything. On another paw, Shaun couldn't tell if Scion was kidding or not.

"I-I-I'll join!" Shaun stammered, unable to fully produce what he wanted to say. "I-If that's alright..." Jolly smiled.

"Oh yeah? Awesome! We have another member!" Jolly yelped in joy, living up to his name, then scurried to a different room. "Woooooohooooo!" Shaun could hear the small being's extraordinary loud voice echoing through the halls. After that, things kind of just got strangely quiet.

After a while, the semi-awkward silence was broken. "Hey. Guys. You've been leaving me out like I'm invisible for a while now. Am I a pest to you guys?" called out an irritated voice. Shaun recognized it as Agar, the large Drifblim. "Oh, did I bother your _private time_?"

"Shut up, Agar," Scion angrily replied, and suddenly got into a heated fight between him and Agar. Then, as if on cue, someone burst into the room with a murderous aura that instantly spread throughout the room.

"**ENOUGH!**" Shaun wasn't sure what kind of Pokémon this was. He seemed to be emerging from a tiny rock, but Shaun wasn't sure. While he was pondering this new creature, Scion and Agar instantly went into what Shaun saw as "Soldier Mode". They both lined up and politely bowed.

"Doctor! We apologize! We were just stating our opinion!" they both said in unison. The "Doctor" seemed to have been satisfied with that, as Shaun suddenly felt the immense tension leave the room, and Agar and Scion relaxed their shoulders. Shaun saw this as an opportunity and decided to speak up.

"Um... Docto-"

"Just call me Judice, my real name. These two morons have to call me Doctor though," Judice cut off, and then beamed at the Drifblim and Feraligatr. Shaun nodded.

"Er-Ah, okay. Judice. What exactly is this... 'PREAM'?" asked Shaun, still confused. A murderous aura began to fill the room once more.

"You imbeciles!... you didn't even explain to the guest-"

"He's part of PREAM now..." Scion whispered.

"**DON'T CUT ME OFF. SHUT UP AND JUST LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!** Now. Why didn't you bastards ask him..."

"Shaun," the Growlithe threw in.

"-ask Shaun what PREAM was?" Evidently, Agar and Scion were both trying to find an explanation and excuse themselves. Shaun didn't blame them. Judice really was crazy, in a way that made him... _unique. _

Shaun smiled. "I-It's okay, you don't have to tell me," he mumbled. Judice looked at Shaun gently and with some embarrassment.

"Sorry these two _morons _didn't fit your expectations." Judice then did something that seemed like a bow, but Shaun wasn't too sure. "We are the Pokeparasite Research, Extermination, and More!" Shaun sort of didn't get that.

First of all, he didn't get that you could exterminate Pokeparasite. Second, Shaun was next to nothing on knowledge about Pokeparasites. Lastly... what did _more _mean?

"Judice, erm. What exactly do you do in this... PREAM of yours?" Shaun asked. Judice nodded, and smirked.

"Well, we basically travel around looking for information about the Pokeparasite. We also are like a rescue team and bring back survivors. A special team is needed for that. Agar was part of it-," Judice then jabbed a glare at Agar, and Agar... floated... paralyzed, "-and we take them here to the PREAM center. After investigation, we have discovered several things. Also that the Pokeparasite may be more than just some parasite. I am the lead doctor here."

"Oh. Um... what did you mean by more than just a parasite?" asked Shaun. Judice looked down in shame.

"Unfortunately, we are still in the process of investigating that. I'll lend you a large book of all of our studies later, but please be careful with it," Judice promised. Shaun nodded. He didn't know how to write, but he knew how to read from a few books he scavenged from the remains of his last home, the home where he lived with his parents. He also knew how to be sensitive about some things. Shaun had a vase that miraculously survived from the collapse of the house before the one with the invisible Super Door, but was on the verge of breaking. It had probably broken by now though.

"We know one thing for sure though. The Pokeparasite cannot effect those who have not have had physical contact with one of the infected, so we're not sure how it started. Every clue-another mystery," Judice finished. "Ah we also have a Master, but I cannot reveal details of him yet." Shaun sighed.

"Thanks Judice, you really helped," Shaun spoke appreciatively. Judice nodded.

"Oh, and about that book, I'll leave it on your desk which will be in your room. Also, be sure to get Pokehealed," Judice called. He then left dragging what seemed like a heavy rock in a spirit form... Shaun tipped his head in confusion.

"Pokeheal?" he whispered. "What?" Shaun looked back at Agar and Scion, who were ready to break and start fighting again. "Ah... you two. I'll go get Judice if you start fighting again..." The twosome then glared harshly at the Growlithe, who felt as though his heart skipped a beat.

"What'd you say?" Agar growled. Shaun thought growling was his thing.

"I'll bite you if you do," Scion threatened. Shaun thought biting was his thing. He was ready to take off and find Judice now. Not to tease and abuse (indirectly), but for his own good.

"I-I'm sorry. I won't. B-By the way, where's my room and what's Pokeheal?" Shaun tried to change the subject and draw their attention from just barely resisting to killing each other (and also Shaun). Agar huffed.

"Somewhere. But I won't tell you-because you were mean to me," Agar pouted. Scion glared at Agar scornfully. It felt like they were a father, daughter relationship, or something like that. Shaun giggled.

Scion stared daggers at Agar, who pouted some more. "Come on! Fine! But you owe me now. Jeez." Scion sighed and grinned. Agar looked over at Shaun. "Come with me."

They entered the hall. It was littered with trash in every corner. Literally (A/N: See what I did there? *wink*). The floor could not be stepped on without stepping on a bag, paper, or anything else. Random things were sticking on the ceiling, which Shaun shivered in disgust from. The roof was ready to collapse. The walls seemed to be in poor condition. Yet, even with this living hell, Agar seemed used to it, and appeared genuinely surprised when Shaun didn't follow.

"Huh? What's wrong? Come on or I'll just leave you here!" Agar used one of his "hands" to gesture he wanted Shaun to follow. The young Growlithe who seemed traumatized by this overwhelming overload of trash gingerly did so. Shaun would clean this later. One way or another-he would. Otherwise... Shaun shivered. No one would ever be able to walk through, and even his own room (which Shaun had no idea where it was yet) would even reek of a horribly eerie smell, which meant the hallway would be unapproachable. At least, for Shaun. Even he could see Agar or the tiny Joltic navigating their way through the trash, without a single care.

Eventually, they got to Shaun's room, which he was truly relieved of-he could rid of the trash walking. At the same time, he was not. Although it wasn't too far from the room from before, his doorstep was also where the trash concentrated the most, and Shaun could barely hold in his cries of horror.

Though little did he know... the true horror was yet to begin... until now.

Agar opened the door, and Shaun looked in.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

**Closing Words:**

**So sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter (Wait a second, technically this is longer than the last chapter...), but I really did want to end on a cliffhanger that much. *Feels da glares from mah readers* G-Gomen!**

**Anyway, this chapter really didn't fit my expectations. It felt forced, even while I was writing, but I wanted it to continue without many disturbances that would lead me astray from the actual storyline.**

**Though putting that aside, can you guess what Pokemon the Judice/Doctor is? I'll reveal it in the next chapter, maybe. (Must make you all suffer type of person = me) ****I would also love some more feedback, but I don't want to force any of you. You're all busy I'm assuming. **

**Thanks for reading! (I was about to write, "Thanks a lot!" but then that would seem sarcastic right?)**

**~Nyantas**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N:_

_I attempted to use my tablet to write some of this, but formatting and persistent errors killed me, screwed me, and hated me. So, here it is via computer writing. -_-_

_Also, I'm now adding more B&W characters. _

**_Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow: Well, cliffhangers are kind of just me. :3 If there are no cliffhangers I cannot be me. I think. But you know, cliffhangers are just an excuse to give us a break. Oh, and about your story, I'll be sure to check it out! It seems pretty interesting ;). _**

**_XxtheultimatexX: Thanks for your considerate review! I intend to keep writing (unless I hear a toka-ton-ton, actually ignore the joke, sorry), but mostly just for the fun of it. _**

* * *

Chapter 3: Misunderstandings

Shaun had seen many horrors of his life. He had easily seen five nightmares, lived through them, and had not freaked out because of several unusual turns of events. He had seen murderer bees to "teddy bears" that grow into monsters, and had survived.

Yet this... this was something... something...

**In what was supposed to be his room, "blood" was splattered everywhere and a Scraggy looked rotted and dead on the floor. A Murkrow was ominously circling the Scraggy (of which Shaun could not tell if the former was wild or not) and litter filled the room. As soon as the Scraggy saw the light, he dragged his head up, surprised, and began to quickly advance toward the Drifblim and terrified Growlithe at an inpokemon** (A/N: Umm. Sorry)** speed, who had hidden behind the balloon-like creature. The Murkrow followed-with that of a killer intent. **

"Sorry, wrong room." Agar shut the door immediately. "Let's go," he whispered. Pounding and screams could be heard from behind that door, which seemed locked. Shaun shuddered. The Growlithe was grateful not to be in the Scraggy's feet.

However, although Agar chose the most sensible option to keep one's sanity, Shaun was quite furious. **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" **he growled. Agar smiled apologetically-an unfit expression for the situation.

"Ah. That was Jeremy being 'trained' by Laura. Don't worry, that's just red paint. Oh, and that's not your room, honest," Agar explained. Shaun who had never been trained (always trained himself...), was surprised to know this was how training was like.

"W-Wha? That's training?" Shaun asked. Agar laughed.

"It's not regular training. Oh, here's your room," Agar replied back.

They had arrived in what seemed decent enough. The door at least. It wasn't as great as the Super Door, but the inside was what Shaun was most reluctant about. The last experience left Shaun most traumatized, and he didn't want another serving of that.

This room, though, actually surpassed his expectations-in a good way. It was actually neat, and seemed normal, and maybe even past that "normal" level. In the corner of the room was the Growlithe's bed. Next to it, a night table stood under a lamp, which helped emit light throughout the entire room. Next to the lamp, a large, torn and worn out book was laid there. Several things were also situated here and there, and Shaun was rather pleased with his room, unlike the last one which was clearly _not _his.

"It's nice huh?" Agar said. Shaun nodded. He was still in awe of this amazing room, and proceeded to run toward the bed. Then, he began to use it as a trampoline. "Kids," murmured Agar humorously. (A/N: Narrator: The author scoffed. He said, "Ha. As though you're not a kid yourself.")

_"Oh? Who's this young lad?_" a voice called out from behind Agar. He whipped around, and was obviously disappointed.

"Zora and Nana," Agar grumbled. A Zoroark, who seemed to be Zora, stood besides a Liepard, who appeared to be Nana.

"My~ Why is the gold kid in the special room?~" the Zoroark asked. Shaun growled. Zora and Nana seemed unfazed.

"Oh! How rebellious. It's so cute _I can hardly resist myself!_" Nana cried sarcastically. Shaun was, at this point pissed, and began to dash toward Zora, who smirked instead of trembling or fearing what to come. Shaun being the kid he was, did not take that into consideration of why? Besides that, the young Growlithe clearly had absolutely no idea how to use any moves. That's partially because Shaun is actually pretty stupid.

And as such, because of this, Zora had the upper hand.

Obviously, it is clear that when, suddenly, Zora changed form, or, well, he became someone else, Shaun was surprised. Although, to be clear, Zora did not "change form" (because that's not what he can do), Zora simply created an illusion.

**"STOP!" Agar ordered. **Shaun stopped. He wondered why (which was not unexpected). All he saw was... a wha?

_Are you kidding me? _Shaun thought. A SKITTY?

But, of course, something bothered Shaun. Thus, Shaun walked closer, and prodded the Skitty, who mewed in reply. _Strange. _Shuan thought. _Why don't I feel its soft pelt? _

Shaun then proceeded to investigating more about this Skitty, and completely ignored the shocked Agar behind him. The only particular thing Shaun noticed was a cut in the Skitty's ear, which seemed to be permanent.

Then Shaun completely ignored the Skitty, and stared at Nana, who appeared to be holding back a laugh. Shaun grumbled, and began to attack. Nana, who was properly trained unlike Shaun, batted the (har har) _Puppy Pokemon _away.

"This is hilarious!" Nana hollered, and then purred. "Dance for us! Please!" Shaun, was confused. He wasn't dancing, and he couldn't find what was hilarious in being beat up, but again, Shaun was stupid. Sigh.

* * *

**Because I can't figure out a way to finish them leaving. I'll just go ahead and skip.**

* * *

"They left?" Agar asked. Shaun nodded.

"They left," he confirmed with a sigh.

It turns out Agar's buddy, the Skitty that turned back into Zora, had died to the Pokeparasite. Although that's what Agar said, Shaun snickered as it was as clear as day the Drifblim's first love was the tiny Skitty.

That information was the only usefulness in that encounter.

After Agar left, Shaun sprawled on his bed, thinking about what had occurred in all these years that he had lived. There was nothing else to do... until Shaun noticed the presence of the fat, worn book.

And he began to read.

* * *

**Closing Words:**

**I AM DEFINITELY GOING TO DIE. **

**Because all you readers hate it when people don't write enough. I sincerely apologize that this chapter has very, very few. I'm missing about another 1000 or so words to complete it like usual. Soooo sorry.**

**The next chapter is all about the contents of the book, and that's all. That's all there is to it. **

**Sorry about the last skip, couldn't do anything about it. :/ **

**I managed to squeeze some humor into the chapter, but it's the truth that Shaun is stupid. After all, he's still reasonably young. **

**I'd love more feedback, but at this point, I really am just writing for fun, and relying on luck. **

**How about this, 3-4 more reviews and I'll write the book chapter-which you guys can skip. **

**All's fair, no? **

**~Nyantas**


End file.
